1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a client computer, a remote control system, and a remote control method, and more particularly, to a client computer, which can be controlled by being connected to a host computer through a network, and systems and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a network, a plurality of computers and other apparatuses physically connected to each other so that equipment and information can be shared, is classified into a LAN (Local Area Network), a MAN (Metropolitan Area Network), a WAN (Wide Area Network), etc., according to the distance between the devices on the network. Further, the network is classified into a TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) network, a SNA (System Network Architecture) network, etc., according to a data-transmitting format. Networks are generally located in various computer rooms in companies, public agencies, educational institutes, and other organizations. The network may be connectable to other networks and may include related sub-networks.
As computing environments have changed from a centralized (mainframe) environment to a client-server environment, the number of local servers and communication equipment has increased. The local servers and communication equipment needs to be monitored for various reasons, such as errors occurring in software and hardware. Since there are more local servers and communication equipment, monitoring and controlling the local servers and the communication equipment becomes more complicated. Accordingly, remote control systems have been developed and used to efficiently monitor and control a client computer system that is physically separated from a corresponding local server but is connected to the local sever by the network.
A conventional remote control system connects a control system, which can be a host computer or a server, to a plurality of client computers through a network to perform functions like power cycle management, system asset management, system management, update management, bug recovery management, etc., by using an ASF (Alert Standard Format) technology, an Intel®AMT (Active Management Technology)™, or other technologies.
The control system and the client system are authenticated by using a password stored in a LAN controller or the client system. Accordingly, if (for example) the password stored in the LAN controller or the client system is illegally hacked or disclosed, the client system can be accessed and abused from anywhere.